Oh, Sweet Nuthin'
by orisitjustfantasy
Summary: Lemon and Lavon visit Zoe and Wade in Bluebell and witness more than what meets the surface in the lives of their old friends. This story is labelled using Zoe/Wade as the main characters but it's as much Lemon/Lavon. Lavon POV for now.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so glad you decided to give this story a try! It's a bit different from the other ones I've done so far. The focus is actually on Lemon/Lavon initially but will switch to the life/problems of Wade/Zoe so I'm sorry if there's any confusion with the labeling of the main characters. I wasn't sure which way to go with it. It's Lavon POV. I do have a specific place I'm going with this story that will come to light in the next chapter. I can't choose four characters as the main characters so I decided to choose Lemon/Lavon to mix it up. This story is only going to be a couple of chapters long most likely but I look forward to sharing it with everyone. The title is taken from a Velvet Underground song (and that is how they spell the title). I got the inspiration from this story from the movie Away We Go. **

**All reviews/follows/subscriptions are extremely appreciated as always.**

**PS- I own more scarfs than I do pants but I don't own anything from Hart of Dixie.**

* * *

"Lavon, will you zip me up?" Lemon asked. She turned around and showed me the back of her half zipped up dress. Even at four months pregnant she still managed to look kept together and elegant. One of my favorite things about that woman is her confidence. This pregnancy agrees with her, she looks more confident than ever.

Apparently I took too long to zip her up because she cleared her throat to hurry me up. Once I had it zipped to the top I kissed the back of her shoulder gently and slide my hands around her swollen waistline.

"Mmm…not now Sweetie. Magnolia's gonna be here any minute now and you and I both know how awkward it is when she walks in on us. Remember?" Lemon reminded me. I do remember what happened last time she came to visit but it didn't seem important at the moment.

We were getting ready to go back to Bluebell and also drop the baby off at Brick and Shelby's for the weekend. Magnolia was going to house sit. It's been three years now since we moved to Tuscaloosa. I was offered the job here as Head Coach for my Alma Matter at the University of Alabama and it was an opportunity that we couldn't pass up. No matter how much either of us loved Bluebell, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

The initial plan was to come back to Bluebell as often as possible but it didn't work out like that. We got busy and so did everyone else. Lemon's friend AnnaBeth actually ran for the new mayor of Bluebell after I stepped down and she got elected. The best part was that her husband George Tucker became Bluebell's First Man. Or is it still First Lady? Either way they were living it up and seemed to love every day of it.

Brick and Shelby were busy with their new and obviously surprise baby. After a more than amusing mid-life crisis Brick seemed to accept the idea of being a father again, even at his…age. Magnolia graduated high school and just arrived at Tuscaloosa for college. We asked her more than once to stay with us instead but she opted to get the full college experience and stay on campus.

Wade and Zoe seemed to be living happily ever after too. They drove to Charleston and got married at the courthouse. Lemon and I were there, along with Earl, Zoe's mom, Rose and Brick and Shelby. They picked a good time to finally go do it too because Earl passed of liver cancer a couple weeks later. Randomly I'll get a text from Wade or a call from Zoe but most often I'm just clued in by Lemon. Her and Zoe became really good friends and surprised us all.

Other than knowing that Wade finally bought the Rammer Jammer and Zoe was still working at the practice, I hadn't actually heard too much new news. They seemed to still be very happily married and living at the Plantation which I was still subletting to them.

I plopped myself on the sofa to wait for Lemon to be ready to leave. I'd already set Jack in his car seat and he dozed off as usual. Lemon being Lemon had Jack's diaper bag packed and ready for the weekend a couple days ago, along with my bag.

I was so busy thinking about everything that had changed the past three years that I didn't hear Lemon walk up behind me. I felt her kiss the top of my head and ask if I was ready to go.

"Lavon Hayes was born ready for Bluebell." I told her and she came back with "Lemon Hayes was too." And winked. There's something about hearing her called Lemon _Hayes_ that still gets me.

"What do you want to do first? Fancies? Visit with Brick and Shelby?" She asked me though I don't know why.

"I say we just go straight to the Plantation and wait for the Kinsella's to get home. I miss them. Don't you?" I questioned her.

"I do. They've kinda fallen off the grid lately…don't ya think? I mean I know I ain't talked to them in weeks. Months even maybe…" I noticed and was sad at the thought of it. It's too easy to get busy and neglect friends. I was in dire need of some Wade time too on the PlayStation.

"Sounds good to me baby. I think I'm going to go visit AnnaBeth while you catch up with Wade. Zoe just texted me and told me she would be home around six and Wade's already there." Lemon continued and then listed off some more people she wanted to visit while we were home.

"You know the weekend only has two days in it…right?" I turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, silly. I know that. I'll fit it all in. After all it's not very often we get to come home and see everybody." She told me and we got into the Navigator to make the long drive back.

"It's going to be the first time leaving Jack with my Daddy though. You think he'll be ok?" Lemon asked me, nervously. I could tell she was trying not to bite her finger nails, a nervous habit she had.

"Is who gonna be ok? Jack or your Daddy?" I really didn't know who she meant.

"Well Jack of course. My Daddy already done raised Magnolia and I, plus they've got Morgan now." She said, rolling her eyes at me like usual.

"Jack will be fine. He's a trooper, even at eight months. You just don't ever leave the boy. He's gonna be a teenager before you let him fully outta your sight." I told her, mockingly.

"A teenager? If you think I'm going to let my boy out of my sight as a teenager then you've clearly got another thing coming." She responded. Lemon knew how to lay down the law and it was plain ol' hot when she did it.

I pulled into Brick's driveway and he was outside before I parked the car. Although Brick and I have never been extremely close, I admired his relationship with his kids. I can only hope to be the kind of devoted father he is.

"Lemon, Sweetheart! It's so good to see yall finally. Sure has been long enough. We didn't think you were ever gonna come back." He greeted us and Shelby came outside with Morgan to welcome us too. "Lavon, pleasure as always." He went to hold out his hand to me but I opted for a hug instead whether he liked it or not and did the same with Shelby.

Right on cue Jack started fussing. Lemon turned around to pull him out of his car seat but Brick beat her to it.

"No, no. Let me. I haven't seen this little guy since we were up north couple weeks ago. Shelby look how big he got already." He beamed.

"Well he is the future of Alabama football." Shelby joked and pulled Jack out of Bricks arms and into her own.

"We're gonna get goin' Daddy. I'm just dyin' to catch up with AnnaBeth and Lavon's gonna get over to the Plantation. Everything yall need for Jack is in the bag and please please call me if you have any questions. That's my baby." Lemon pleaded with them. She was born to be a mother and did enough worrying for the both of us. She gave Jack a goodbye kiss and so did I but she felt the need to give him one, two and three more until her lipstick was all over his face. Poor kid didn't stand a chance.

I dropped her off at AnnaBeth's and continued on to the Plantation. Wade was outside working on the fusebox when I got there and it gave me an instant flashback to years prior.

"Yall are still fightin' over that fusebox?" I mocked and greeted at the same time.

"Lavon, what's goin' on man?" He welcomed me back and closed the box.

"Not much, not much. It is so good to see you man. Thought you was gonna visit us up in Tusca?" I questioned him.

"We thought you was gonna be home to visit more than once every other year too, call it even?" Wade laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. You gotta point. So how's life been for you and Big Z?" I couldn't help but dive right in to everything. We had no time for small talk.

"Pretty good. She ain't left me yet." He chuckled but I knew he was just talkin'. Just seeing them together it was obvious they would be together forever. It was obvious since before they got together when they were constantly bantering back and forth for hours.

* * *

**And thank you kindly for your reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tonight is FINALLY the new Hart of Dixie! YAY! I loved reading your guys reviews for the first chapter of this story and I hope you enjoy this update. Thank you again for reading and I'm looking forward to hearing from everyone!**

* * *

"Well the house hasn't burned down yet so I'm guessin things ain't been that bad for yall since we left." I joked with him and Wade just rolled his eyes at me like he'd heard it before.

"We're halfway done with our house. I just finished the insulation earlier this morning. Got a lot to do still but it's lookin real good. I don't think we'll be here for that much longer." Wade assured me.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm hopin that we won't need to move back in here soon. We're tryin to win some championships. Though Lemon would be more than thrilled if we lost, just so she could come back to Bluebell. At first I thought she'd be like a fish out of water in Tuscaloosa, but she's not actually doin too bad there. Misses Bri—" I was in the middle of telling him when his phone went off. Wade has never been one to answer the phone while he's with people…even when he knows it's Zoe. He would always just brush it off with a "I'll call her back later." Or something of the sort.

"Hey Baby. Are you okay? When you coming home?...*pause*…. I'm sure you could close down a little early…*pause*….It's Friday. Lavon's here." I couldn't help but be confused at his obvious apprehension over her working. I guess it has been too long since we've been home. Wade and Zoe's relationship seems to have transformed into an adult one.

"Sorry about that Lavon." Wade apologized. I meant to ask him what that was all about but he asked me if I was up for going out to a nice dinner and dancing in Mobile with the girls. I knew Lemon would be up for it so I told him it was a date. I went to text Lemon and let her know to be ready for on her way over here but saw her walking up the driveway instead.

"Sweetheart what are you doing here? What happened to visiting AnnaBeth?" I questioned. "She was stuck in a meeting and we decided on Sunday. No big deal. I need some Zoe time anyway." Lemon promised me and gave me my kiss.

"Lemon. Good to see ya girl. How ya been?" Wade hugged Lemon and it actually looked genuine. Hard to believe how much times had changed.

"I've been great. Even been starting to miss you…Wade of all people…lately. It's crazy." She laughed. I wasn't too worried about it though because I knew Alabama wouldn't keep me on contract forever. They almost never did. We were going to enjoy the trip while it lasted.

"So how ya feelin'? I never got a chance to congratulate you two on this one." Wade mumbled, pointing to Lemon's belly.

"Not too bad. Started out rough but it's calming down as of late." She told him.

"Well pregnancy agrees with you Lemon, you're glowing." Wade smiled. It was nice to see them finally getting along for a change.

Lemon and I followed Wade back into the house and she took a seat at the kitchen island. He handed me a beer out of the refrigerator. After I took my first swig I took a minute to take a look around my old home. It looked the same. Zoe had added a couple random decorations that I could tell were hers and Wade had a couple pairs of shoes randomly spread through the house. Looked about right.

It had been all day since we ate anything so instinctively I went to the refrigerator and opened it to make a sandwich. It was definitely Zoe's house. There was spinach, lots of fruit and vegetables, chicken and fish and the only bread they had was whole grain. The milk was even skim milk.

"She got you on a short leash these days, huh? Look at this diet yall got goin' on." I teased him and patted him on the back.

"Remember what you told me the day I married her? Happy wife, happy life? Not a battle worth fightin' man." He laughed.

"Ain't that the truth. You mind if I make a sandwich?" I asked after I started making it. To stay in her good graces I made Lemon one too.

"Not at all brother. I think that's Zoe who just pulled in. I'll be back in just a minute." He let me know and ran outside to greet her. Lemon must have had the same confusion I did over what was going on because we both peeked out the window. Wade helped her out of the car and engulfed her in his arms. They didn't talk and for a few moments didn't even move. We saw him point at the house and it looked like he was just telling her we were inside.

By the time they made it back into the house we were sitting at the counter eating turkey sandwiches. "Lemon!" Zoe welcomed her and ran over and squeezed her. "You look so good. How are you feeling?" She went into Doctor mode.

"I'm feeling wonderful. This pregnancy has been smooth sailing so far. It is so good to see you. You must have a lot going on, lord knows you haven't returned a single one of my messages this week." She laughed.

"Lemon, I am so sorry. With work and the new house I have been in completely over my head. It is really great to see you though. You two Lavon." She finally turned to me and gave me my hug. It was about time, I was starting to feel ignored.

"We miss you guys. Try not to fall off the map again." I told them both. Zoe pacified me with a "will do".

"I'm going to go jump in the shower and get ready. I'll just be a few minutes." She told us, Lemon and I decided to go back to Bricks and do the same.

* * *

An hour later we were all in the Navigator on our way to Mobile. Zoe was country now. She was wearing a black dress with cowboy boots. That country music was playing in the background. The song _Like Jesus Does _by Eric Church came on the radio.

"I think this was the best night of my life." I heard Wade say. "Babe remember?" He asked Zoe. "I do. The four of us. Eric Church concert in Mobile. The one where you told me you loved me for the first time? I'll never forget." She told him. The more I saw them together in their married life, the cuter they were. I noticed in the rearview mirror that Wade didn't let Zoe's hand go the whole drive.

"Zoe, did you hear about George and AnnaBeth?" Lemon asked her.

"No. What's going on?" Zoe's interest peaked up. "They're expecting." She told her.

"Wow. Really?" Zoe asked, I noticed her doing math in her head. Their wedding was two months ago. "Definition of a honeymoon baby." We all laughed. Zoe and Lemon went into a side conversation about how AnnaBeth was going to have some explaining to do when they saw her later this weekend.

We stopped at a crab shack on the Gulf for dinner. It was beautifully lit up with Christmas lights that they kept up all year round. The line was out the door but the reservation we made got us right in to a table on the dock. We spent the next hour or so reminiscing about our younger days and catching up on our present ones. I couldn't decide who I missed more, Wade or Zoe.

I surprised everyone by taking them a jazz club which was having an open mic night that I had been to a few times back in my NFL days. It was a place I used to bring my dates, but Lemon didn't have to know that. It was mostly dark inside, with hints of blue lighting up the room. The tables were close together and we got there just as the place was filling up. Once we sat at the table we ordered a round of drinks and watched the first musician play. He sounded like a young BB King. I liked it and it looked like everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves too.

I pulled Lemon onto the dance floor with me and we stayed out there for a couple of songs. When we got back to the table there were a couple additional empty glasses covering the table and the waitress was taking Zoe's order for another. Wade and I ordered our second drink and Lemon ordered another "virgin screw driver". We all laughed. I knew Zoe liked to hit the bottle here and there on a weekend but I've never seen her passing Wade in the alcohol department like this.

After the first couple of musicians were done the place started to clear out. By that time Wade and I were in full on sports mode chat, talking about Bama football and how they played Auburn this season.

The song _Oh, Sweet Nuthin'_ by The Velvet Underground was filling the room.

"Where's Lemon?" Wade asked and started looking around the room.

"I think she went to the bathroom." I told him. "Where's Zoe?" I asked Wade in return.

"I have absolutely no idea." Wade told me. We figured she went to the bathroom with Lemon. She had to be bombed by this time.

We turned our attention back to the stage, though no one else was really watching. The people that were still here were in small side conversations or out on the floor dancing. The song playing was slow and was actually rather depressing.

At that point we noticed Zoe walk from the corner of the stage up to a pole a couple feet in front of our table. She didn't say anything and didn't seek anyone's attention. Her eyes locked with Wades and he didn't take his eyes off her. She was slowly going around the pole, not in a slutty way but in a way that looked like she just had her heart ripped out.

"She had another miscarriage." He told me while still focusing all of his attention up on his wife.

"What? When?" My heart broke from them.

"Tuesday." He told me.

"This Tuesday?" I questioned immediately. Tuesday was barely three days ago.

"Yeah. This is her third." Wade told me and began faultering "It's not fair Lavon. People like us, we wait until our thirties to start having kids. Then we wonder why the babies aren't so easy to make anymore. And every day another million fourteen year olds get pregnant without trying. It's terrible feeling this helpless, man. We just watch these babies grow, and then fade. We don't know if we're supposed to name them or bury them, or…"

Zoe's eyes were filled with tears and I looked over at Wade and saw a tear run down his cheek. I knew the pain wasn't just from losing another baby, but from the pain of watching his wife hurt like that. Their faces showed grief, loss, sorrow and everything in between.

I couldn't help but feel terrible for coming to visit right now. They needed time. Lemon was pregnant and that couldn't be easy to be around, not to mention bringing up George and AnnaBeth in the midst of it.

My soul was actually aching for them. When the song finished Zoe hopped off the stage and came and sat on Wade's lap. He put his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Even with them closed the tears were still streaming.

Lemon came back from the bathroom and looked at them and then back at me. I reached for her hand and pulled her with me to go pay the tab and wait for them to meet us in the car.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, Sweet Nuthin' readers are the BEST readers. Just saying. It's true. Every time my phone goes off with a new review it makes my day... especially because the reviews are so encouraging! Looking forward to reading more of them :)**

**Shameless plug: Check out my other HoD FF Little Moments which I hope to be updating tomorrow!**

**As always... I own nothing from Hart of Dixie except a shirt I bought that looks exactly like one of Rachel Bilson's. **

* * *

The normal short drive back to Bluebell was long and quiet. On the way to Mobile the air felt thick and warm, but on the way back to Bluebell it quickly turned bitterly cold and wet. Rain fell out of the sky. Thunder crashed down from the sky and white lightning flashed in the distance. The silence that filled my Navigator was deafening. No one was talking and I certainly had nothing to add to that. I knew it was time to give the Kinsella's space once we got back to Bluebell. It was a fun night out but Lemon and I couldn't even imagine what they were going through. We didn't have to talk to each other to know that our hearts were hurting for our best friends. I turned into the driveway of the plantation and the quarter mile became endless.

"Lavon, do you mind if we just go back to Dad's tonight? I'm awfully tired…" Lemon asked me as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Yeah, absolutely. It was great seein' yall, stop by before you head back north." Wade asked us as he helped Zoe out of the car. I knew she was drunk but clearly that wasn't her only problem. She didn't look anything but _miserable_. Honestly I'm surprised she kept the smile on for as long as she did.

Wade closed the door to the Navigator and we watched them make their way up the steps. Zoe looked frail and for the first time tonight Wade did too. They looked beaten down, defeated.

"How long had they been trying?" Lemon asked, still peering out the window and seeing the door close behind them. A second later the kitchen light flickered on. We could see the silhouette of Wade picking Zoe up bridal style and carrying her in their room before I drove away.

"I don't know for sure Lemon, I would say at least a year. With two other miscarriages in between." I looked over at her and saw tears spilling down her face. "Good Lord. Why didn't you tell me about the other two if you knew?" She asked most likely because she thought we could have avoided the heartache of seeing the two of them like we did tonight.

"I found out tonight while you were in the bathroom. I didn't know about any of it. Honest." I said as she sniffled a bit more. "I wish there was something we could do for them." Lemon confessed. "I don't think there's anything we can do but be here if they need us."

* * *

_***Wade and Zoe's house later that night***_

Wade carefully set Zoe down on their bed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and was left in the fetal position. Her body was trembling and she had tears pouring down her face that wouldn't stop. He reached down and pulled her black stilettos off her feet and set them on the floor next to her. Clearly going out tonight was an awful idea, they both knew it would be but it happened anyway. Zoe put on her best brave face and faced her best friends and the world as if nothing happened and she had never been hurt.

She didn't say a word and for that matter didn't even open her eyes or look at him. For a minute she was in such a panic that she started dry heaving. Wade crawled into bed next to her and pulled her small body into his. He was holding her in his arms trying to calm him down.

He held her so close she couldn't escape if she wanted to. For the next couple of hours he just let her cry. He let her cry out her frustrations over trying to conceive for months on end and for her third miscarriage in two years. She cried for the kids she still didn't have with her husband and she cried for all the ways she was sure she was letting him down. And then Wade cried with her too. Not because he was disappointed and not because he didn't love her anymore but because of how much he did. Seeing the pain on her face all of those months after taking another pregnancy test but only seeing one blue line broke him. Hearing the doctor in Mobile tell them after rushing to the emergency room that all that blood was from a miscarriage almost destroyed him. He thought seeing his wife get up the day after having another miscarriage and go to work was all he could take but he was wrong. It got worse.

Zoe pouring her heart and soul out to him and everyone listening was where his heart shattered. There was something about seeing her; finally exposing herself to the harsh reality of their private pain that was all that he could take. He had fun seeing his best friends but needed to hold his wife.

It was five in the morning before she finally fell asleep. Wade pulled the covers all the way over her and slipped out of bed. It may have been five in the morning but he stopped at the refrigerator and pulled a beer out of the fridge. He twisted the cap off and took a good sized swig. The last thing Wade wanted to do was wake up Zoe who he just got to bed. He walked outside to his workshop and shut the door behind him. Out of nowhere his fist went into the wood wall and the cuss word he almost never said anymore came flying out of his mouth.

He couldn't feel his hand at all and he couldn't tell if it was a good or a bad thing. Pacing back and forth trying to ease the pain he finished his beer and went inside to grab a bag of peas for his hand. Wade couldn't help but feel stupid for letting his sorrow get to him like that and in just that half hour he was outside he started to miss his wife as if he was gone for hours. When he crawled back under the covers his body melted right back into hers and he passed out.

It was almost two in the afternoon when Wade woke up but Zoe was still sleeping. He sauntered out to the kitchen and started making French toast. He could barely make a fist or move his hand at all but it was the least of his problems right now. He ground fresh coffee beans and made a pot for the two of them. When it was all done he made up a breakfast tray and took it to their bedroom. He set it on the bed and sat next to her. He didn't want to wake her up but knew at the same time it wouldn't be healthy for her to get too much sleep.

His hand went to her forehead and brushed her hair up off her face. She opened her eyes and peered up at him through the overlaying sunlight.

"You're beautiful. Have I ever told you that?" He asked her. He was captivated by her beauty, everything about her was beautiful to him.

"Only every single day." Zoe replied and it was obvious she was trying to force a smile.

"French toast. You need to eat." Wade warned her. She sat up and he set the breakfast tray in front of her. Normally she would demolish a couple of slices of texas French toast and wash it down with a cup or two of coffee. He couldn't help but notice her picking at the breakfast with her fork. He could tell she wanted to eat it but couldn't. After a few minutes he picked the tray up and took it back to the kitchen. When he came back into their bedroom Zoe was up and getting ready to get into the shower.

"Can I come with you?" Wade asked. It was nothing sexual, he just wanted to be near her and definitely didn't want her to be alone.

"Actually if you don't mind I just need a couple minutes. Is that ok?" She told him while gathering everything she needed for her shower and afterwards.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." He told her, a bit surprised and caught off guard. He came and gave her one last kiss before she shut the bathroom door behind her.

Zoe was in the bathroom and having her first real moment alone since it all happened. Up until now she had managed to push it aside or at least try to. She really hadn't given everything that had happened much thought until last night when everything started bubbling over.

The shower faucet turned easily and knew it would take a minute or two to get as hot as she wanted. While she was waiting she caught a glimpse of herself in the vanity mirror. At first she attributed her troubled appearance to the bright light in the bathroom and the residue from going out the night before. That wasn't right though and she knew it.

Zoe looked at her flat stomach in the mirror and knew she had to come to terms with not being able to carry a child. Even more importantly than that she was worried that Wade would leave her. Ever since they first got together he told her he couldn't wait for her to have his babies. He wanted a family with her. Wade made comments on how his children would have big brown eyes like their mother and blonde hair like him. She knew it wouldn't work like that genetically but she didn't want to burst his bubble.

She got in the shower and stood under the hot water. It was almost scolding hot and it was beating on her shoulders. She pushed her hair back and wiped the hot water across her face. Almost instinctively Zoe leaned against the back shower wall and scooted down until she was sitting on the shower floor with her knees in her arms. For the next ten minutes she grieved, alone…in a place where no one else knew she was hurting and for once she didn't have to pretend.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think :) I will updating soon and the next chapter things will be looking up for the Kinsella's. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. So a quick update turned into a month. I'm so sorry! Taking 18 credits in one semester is NEVER a good idea and I know that now. Yay for spring break though! I look forward to hearing what everyone thinks! Thank you so much for your reviews!**

* * *

Wade and Zoe got in her car and drove over to Brick's to meet Lemon and Lavon. It was their last day in town and they agreed to come over for a barbeque. Zoe promised Wade that she was okay and that she honestly didn't mind going over to the party and at the time she wasn't lying. Things change though.

They parked on the dirt road in front of Brick's plantation and sat in the car for the next couple of minutes as they tried to gather themselves. Wade had the beer he promised to bring and Zoe made a peach pie. Living in Alabama for the last couple of years had its perks, like learning to bake. Zoe's peach pie was already well-known throughout the townspeople. It was almost always requested at some kind of event going on.

"Are you sure you want to do this? They will understand, staying home to rest doesn't make you a bad friend Doc." Wade insured her, she just wasn't having it.

"Wade, please just drop it. It happened, another miscarriage…it already happened. It's over. He babies gone. Can we please just move on with our lives?" Zoe snapped and fumbled out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Wade was honestly just trying to help and she knew that, its just that he wasn't actually feeling comforting to her at the moment.

He saw her smoothing down the few wrinkles in her light blue summer dress and pushing down the foil on top of the pie while she walked to the back yard. She hadn't waited for him, in fact she was about ten steps in front of him. He couldn't help but be a little apprehensive at what was going to happen during the party. It was common sense that he couldn't keep the sight of a pregnant Lemon or little kids at the party away from her and that was a painful reminder that he didn't think she was ready to face yet.

The first person they ran into was Shelby. She had a sleeping Jack in her arms but was still as social as can be. She gave both Zoe and Wade a half hug and pointed to wear Wade cold put the beer. The party had more people than Zoe expected, half the town seemed to be there. She searched out into the crowd for her best friend Lavon but didn't see him yet.

"So that's why I switched back to 2% milk!" Shelby finished whatever it was she was chattering about and Zoe nodded her head in agreement. She had convinced herself to come be social and Shelby was challenging her right away.

"Ohh ok. True." Zoe put out a polite smile, hoping that her response answered Shelby's statement at least somewhat. She seemed pacified with the answer though because she just laughed and shook her head too.

"Shelby, come help me in the kitchen, we're trying to get this sweet tea out but can't find your pitcher!" Lemon hollered across the yard.

"Oh, yeah! I had to find a new place for it when your daddy got me one of those apple slicers!" Shelby responded fully even though Lemon had already diverged back into the kitchen. Shelby passed the sleeping Jack to Zoe unknowingly and Zoe pulled him into her chest. Shelby didn't know and she couldn't avoid babies forever, right?

Jack had really short but curly brown hair. His skin was a couple shades lighter than Lavon's and he looked just like him. He was a big baby for an eight month old and she figured he must be in a very high percentile for a kid his age. They couldn't have had a better baby, he wasn't colicky and seemed to drift off to sleep really easily.

She walked to a table that was filled with food and picked up a peanut butter cookie. It was soft and chewy…just the thing she needed as a small pick-me-up. She took a small bite of the cookie and continued soothing Jack, running her hand up and down his back. His breathing was so steady and soft. He really was an adorable baby.

"Zoe! Have you seen Tom?" Wanda asked her from a couple feet away, she was visibly searching the crowd for her tall, slender husband.

"I have not. Why? Is something wrong?" Zoe inquired, mostly worried because it was rare that Tom left Wanda's side.

"No, nothin' at all is wrong. Everything's peachy. Except he keeps disappearin' and I'm pretty sure he's sneaking cookies for Leia and him when I know for a fact that they haven't ate dinner yet." She laughed and rolled her eyes. Leia was about as odd as her name allowed her to be. She was a three year old that was just like Tom. Red hair, freckles, obsessed with star wars already…it really was hilarious. Zoe tried stifled a laugh at the thought of the image of father and daughter. That seemed to cheer her up a little bit.

Jack started tossing and turning in her arms and she knew the monster was awakening. She smiled when she saw her favorite little boy but had a change of heart when him smile turned into a shrill scream and tears started running down his face. Lemon was outside in all of about two seconds and scooped him up before giving Zoe a big hug. She kissed her cheek and pulled her inside with her and Shelby.

Lemon had a glass of wine in Zoe's hand before she was fully in the kitchen. Jack was already asleep again and she set him in the play pin that sat in the corner of the kitchen.

"How are you holding up?" Lemon questioned her, staring intently while she waited for Zoe's response.

"Fine, why?" She asked, not offering up any kind of specific response. There really was nothing to talk about.

Lemon looked her in the eyes, studying them really. If she wasn't going to get an answer out of Zoe she was going to find one herself. Her eyes looked tired, much like they did the night before at the bar.

"Just curious. You know I'm just a couple of hours away, right? …To talk or to visit. You can come up any time… ya hear?" Lemon lectured Zoe in the best way she knew how. Over the past couple of years Zoe had managed to snake her way into so many people's lives in Bluebell, Lemon's probably the most. Her past enemy was now a best friend and her best friend looked miserable and she didn't know how to fix it.

"I know, thanks Lemon. I'm okay, really. Just took me awhile to realize that kids aren't in the cards for me." She admitted and forced a smile that didn't convince anyone. Shelby was on the other side of the kitchen. She was listening intently but trying to act like she wasn't, making herself busy finishing up a potato salad to put out on the buffet.

Lemon didn't blink for the next couple of moments while she processed what Zoe was saying. There were so many different avenues she could take to have kids but she seemed to throw the idea away so quickly.

"I guess I just worry about what Wade wants. He's been talking about kids for forever and I can't give them to him." She confessed. More tears started filling her eyes and she blinked profusely trying to will them away. "What if I'm wasting his time?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, a new episode tonight :)**

* * *

Wade cracked the door open to the kitchen, looking for Zoe. "Oh, there ya are girl. Thought I'd lost ya for a minute. Everything okay?" he asked semi-cheerfully. He looked concerned, thinking for a minute maybe his wife actually did end up ditching the barbeque.

"Yeah, fine," Zoe promised him, giving her man the best half-smile and raising her wine glass to show at least that was helping her have a good time. She was beginning to feel like Wade just pitied her. The way he constantly was checking up on her was odd to her. He normally let her do her thing at these types of things while he did his. Maybe he thought she needed a babysitter?

"Well alright then. I'll be right outside if you need me," he assured her. She didn't know why he assumed she would need him for something; she was just having a glass of wine with old friends. Shelby shot her a confused look at the interaction she just witnessed the woman have with her husband, but Zoe couldn't decipher if that was actually the reason or that was just the way she looked. Shelby always seemed confused to her, one way or another at least.

Lemon resumed her banter about the other football coaches' wives up in Tuscaloosa and how she didn't fit in. "These women are all just so city. They think they're the cinnamon icing on the cake…with their expensive clothes and shiny cars. None of them have yet to even try and reach out to me, not even after all this time," she complained. Zoe could definitely see where she was coming from, reminiscing back to how long it truly took her to fit in like a townie in Bluebell. On the other hand though she could see why none of the other wives were quick to warm up to Lemon. Lemon was an acquired taste to say the least. She had a heart of gold and could do anything she set her mind to. Growing up with a single father who happened to be the wealthiest man in her small town did shelter her in a way. She never had to get a job of her own or learn any skills and she definitely was used to living the 'high life'.

"Lemon, they will grow to love you, I promise. I mean… I did. Who would have thought that was possible? Am I right?" Zoe teased, getting a half-smile from Lemon. The last thing Lemon wanted for Zoe to be doing right now was comforting her but in a way it had taken the heat off of Zoe for a minute. She knew that woman didn't want to have to find an excuse to feed Shelby about her hovering husband.

Dash DeWitt knocked and then entered the kitchen as chipper as usual. "I heard you ladies had some Breeland sweet tea brewin' in here and I just _had_ to come taste it for myself," he raved, finding the freshly made pitcher on the counter next to Zoe and Lemon's wine glasses. "You ladies need to slow down on the wine, you have to be fully alert for Rose and Magnolia's performance. I heard they had a seven pm curtain call, it's almost time!" Dash DeWitt managed to get animated about anything entertainment related and he also managed to have a certain flair for the dramatic. Bluebell was known to display the dramatics now and then too.

"We know, Dash. We wouldn't miss it for the world. Rose and Magnolia performing together? Who knew?" Zoe teased. Shelby cut in, "Actually those two little girls seemed to have become the best of friends right under our nose. Kind of like the way you two have," she smiled and scooped up the rest of the cupcakes she frosted to take them outside.

Dash was in turn to follow her back to the picnic but was sidetracked by Jack's giggle in the corner. He found his favorite little keychain that Lemon had set in the playpen and it occupied him right away. The little boy was fully engrossed in trying to pick the right key.

"That reminds me, Zoe…. When are you and Wade fixin' to have some little ones? Your little clock must be ticking by now," he teased but Zoe didn't take it as lightheartedly. Her big brown eyes filled with tears and Lemon stood there awkwardly. It wasn't her place to scold Dash or inform him of the Kinsella's situation but she wanted to protect her friend too.

"We're uh, we're…I don't think we're going to have children, Dash," Zoe sighed. She just wanted the conversation to stop and the pitying to stop. In the best way she knew how, she drowned her sorrow in wine and dropped the conversation.

"Oh. Well, then…" he mumbled awkwardly and pulled the kitchen door shut behind him as he scampered back to the party.

Zoe found Wade in the garden, talking to Lavon about the way Annabeth and George were handling the mayoral duties. Wade didn't think things were running as smoothly as when Lavon was mayor. "When you move back, just run again. It ain't gonna be like running against no Ruby Jeffries…Annabeth isn't nearly as competitive. Ya know?" he mocked. Annabeth was busy schmoozing Dr. Jeffries on the other side of the lawn, probably trying to prepare for the next election.

Later that evening the party was thinning out and Wade found Zoe having an animated conversation with Brick about their practice. "Brick, I'm telling you… I did school physicals last year, remember the pink eye I got? It's your turn this year," she argued animatedly. Brick was amused at her drunken state and seemed to only be egging her on.

"Well I just have no idea what you're talkin' about Ms. Hart. But you better be ready for school tomorrow," he teased her, but would most likely give in and take school duty tomorrow. He'd been considerably nicer to the woman after knowing her all those years.

"Kinsella. It's Ms. Ki-No, Doctor Kinsella now," pointing into this chest, correcting him once again. Brick gave Wade a look as if to say 'isn't it time to take your wife home now?'.

"Okay, Mrs. Kinsella, what do ya say we turn in?" he asked and she agreed, carefully standing up before being scooped up by her husband and taken immediately to their car.

Zoe found herself still in bed coming up on 11 am that Monday morning. Wade called Brick for her and told him she wasn't coming in. After such a busy weekend she needed a day to herself. Somehow it finally hit her, she was barren. No eggs, at least no viable eggs. She could see more professionals, she could try and find a surrogate or adopt but it wouldn't be the same. She felt like it hurt her more that she couldn't give Wade a child of his own. Wade was pacing anxiously around the house, still not sure how to comfort his wife. Eventually he settled on working on his car. The radiator was fried and he finally got the new one to install. At least it was something that was guaranteed to keep him occupied while he kept a side eye on his wife. It's not like he didn't hurt too.

Wade's phone buzzed from inside his pocket so he pulled it out and saw Lavon was calling.

"What up man?" Wade asked his friend, confused for the reason he was calling. They just saw each other over the weekend.

"Not too much. Just taking a break out on the field. This group of men this year ain't too bad… pretty quick on their feet actually," He told Wade, knowing fully well he didn't care about the game of football whatsoever.

"Sounds like you're havin' a good ol' time. How was your drive back up north?" he asked, it must be hard to travel with a young child.

"Not too bad at all. Lemon and Jack slept for most of the ride. How's Zoe?" Lavon seemed really worried about one of his best friends who he knew had a bad habit of harboring her pain and keeping it to herself. She had no problem telling him about the new Chanel purse she bought but a conversation that really mattered never seemed to happen.

It was closing in on seven in the evening when Wade came back to check on Zoe. He only hoped that he'd given her enough space, but she was still in the same place he left her earlier that morning.

"Baby, you gotta just move on. Life is hard, but it gets better. We'll be alright," he lectured her, almost snapping from not knowing how to handle her moods anymore.

"Move on? Are you serious, you jerk? It hasn't even been a week. What do you do, just chop a couple days off of recovery time with each miscarriage? Is that how this works? I thought I was the doctor," she snapped back at him. He stared at her, or glared at her really…he didn't mean it like that but he could see how she took it that way. He could only be patient for so long, especially when she started pushing him away.

"Look, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just gonna go to the Rammer Jammer and get some work done. Call me if you need anything," Wade groaned and leaned down to at least try and give his wife a kiss goodbye, which she rejected anyway by turning over in bed and ignoring his goodbye.

Wade left for the Rammer Jammer and called Tanzy on the way there.

* * *

** Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review!**


End file.
